savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egg/Gallery
Main Article: The Egg The Egg 1.png|The Planet. The Egg 2.png|It's Sylvia vs Doom Dragon. The Egg 3.png|Sylvia believes she can take it. The Egg 4.png|The Doom Dragon has laser eyes. The Egg 5.png|Sylvia demonstrates her strength The Egg 6.png|but it's not enough. The Egg 7.png|Wander tries to convince Sylvia to try a different method other than fighting The Egg 8.png|But Sylvia is adamant that fighting is the only way The Egg 9.png|even though she's getting her butt kicked. The Egg 10.png|Sylvia asks Wander to find something to bash the beast with The Egg 11.png|so Wander goes looking for something to help The Egg 12.png|and bumps into an egg. The Egg 13.png|Wander gasps at the thought of a lost egg The Egg 14.png|and spots the egg's nest atop the mountain. The Egg 15.png|He comes to a realisation that the egg belongs to the Doom Dragon. The Egg 16.png|Wander embraces the egg. The Egg 17.png|then baby talks to it to reassure the egg. The Egg 18.png|Sylvia grabs the egg The Egg 19.png|mistaking it for a rock that she can use against the doom dragon. The Egg 20.png|"It's like I always say, a little lump of love will take the buck out of the bronco" The Egg 21.png|"This rock is an egg" The Egg 22.png|"and that beast is this egg's Mother" The Egg 23.png|Wander's idea to return the egg The Egg 24.png|to its nest The Egg 25.png|so the egg will hatch The Egg 26.png|and Mother and Child will be reunited. The Egg 27.png|It will be an emotional scene The Egg 28.png|"and the power of love will turn her into a nurturing mommy" The Egg 29.png|"instead of a flying harbinger of death and destruction". The Egg 30.png|Sylvia points out that sappy, lovey-dovey, mushyness isn't her style The Egg 31.png|Sylvia still believes that fighting is the only way. The Egg 32.png|Since Sylvia refuses to help, Wander decides that he will return the egg by himself The Egg 33.png|"with the power of love!" The Egg 34.png|He tries to lift the egg, The Egg 35.png|but it's too heavy for him to pick up. The Egg 36.png|Sylvia gives in and agrees to go with Wander's plan The Egg 37.png|with the doom dragon still hot on their heels. The Egg 38.png|Sylvia gears up to jump a cliff The Egg 39.png|a HUGE cliff. The Egg 40.png|"STOOOOOOOOOPPPP!" The Egg 41.png|Sylvia pulls an emergency stop The Egg 42.png|just in time. The Egg 43.png|"Slow down. There's a baby on board!" The Egg 44.png|The Doom Dragon destroys the cliff The Egg 45.png|then spits fireballs, The Egg 46.png|lots of fireballs. The Egg 47.png|Wander and Sylvia escape into a crevice where the doom dragon cannot fit. The Egg 48.png|Sylvia spots an exit and hurries toward it. The Egg 49.png|"Sloooowwweeerrr" The Egg 50.png|Sylvia moves at a very slow pace. The Egg 51.png|The egg begins to glow brighter. The Egg 52.png|Wander is excited about the egg. The Egg 53.png|Hearts begin to appear on the egg's shell. The Egg 54.png|"Awww. She likes you!" The Egg 55.png|A dark silhouette appears. The Egg 56.png|It's the doom dragon. The Egg 57.png|Sylvia quickly escapes The Egg 58.png|but accidentally drops the egg over the cliffside. The Egg 59.png|The egg plummets down the side of the mountain. The Egg 60.png|"My Baby! Ahhhhhhh!" The Egg 61.png|The egg lands safely on a plant. The Egg 62.png|"Phew!" The Egg 63.png|but... The Egg 64.png|gets thrown off the mountain, The Egg 65.png|again. The Egg 66.png|"Ahhhhh!" The Egg 67.png|Rolling down the mountain side before coming to a gentle stop. The Egg 68.png|The doom dragon is stuck in the crevice. The Egg 69.png|Sylvia wants to return the egg before the dragon escapes The Egg 70.png|but Wander accuses her of "flinging this poor thing around like a sack of potatoes" The Egg 71.png|"What? What? What do you want me to do?" The Egg 72.png|"The egg needs some reassurance. It needs..." The Egg 73.png|"Don't tell me." The Egg 74.png|"A HUG!" The Egg 75.png|OVER. The Egg 76.png|MY. The Egg 77.png|DEAD. The Egg 78.png|BODY. The Egg 79.png|A roar can be heard. The Egg 80.png|The doom dragon has almost freed itself. The Egg 81.png|Sylvia gives in and quickly hugs the egg The Egg 82.png|The egg responds with more hearts and glowing. The Egg 83.png|The doom dragon frees itself and unleashes a wave of fire, The Egg 84.png|right at Sylvia. The Egg 85.png|"I am not happy." The Egg 86.png|... The Egg 87.png|It's song time! The Egg 88.png|"We're on a quest to get Eggy to the nesty. Projectile spines, they hit more than they miss." The Egg 89.png|"Now the baby has a scratch on her shell that hasn't hatched and a booboo just demands a kiss" The Egg 90.png|Sylvia begrudgingly plays along. The Egg 91.png|"And now you're shivering from frosty, freezy, ice breath" The Egg 92.png|"and I can tell you want to punch me in the gut" The Egg 93.png|"Now Baby's cold, sad to admit, needs Mother hen to sit on it, and you have got the biggest butt." The Egg 94.png|"After getting hit with monster spit, a bath we take" The Egg 95.png|"and now we soothe your Eggy-poo with Patty cake." The Egg 96.png|"Caring for children is such fun, won't you agree? You thought you'd kick some monster butt, instead you're dressed for tea." The Egg 97.png|Sylvia gets hit by a laser. The Egg 98.png|Sylvia climbs the mountain while Wander appears all around her, strumming his banjo. The Egg 99.png|Sylvia finally reaches the nest The Egg 100.png|and is eager to get rid of the egg The Egg 101.png|TOO eager, as the egg stops glowing and cracks. The Egg 102.png|Sylvia panics, worried that she has injured the unborn baby. The Egg 103.png|she gently knocks on the shell, The Egg 104.png|and thankfully gets a response. The Egg 105.png|She hugs the egg in relief. The Egg 106.png|then realises that Wander is watching her. The Egg 107.png|She recoils from the egg in disgust. The Egg 108.png|"Oh, I see what you're doing. Well it's not gonna work." The Egg 109.png|"No cutesy-wootsy egg is gonna make a softy out of me." The Egg 110.png|Sylvia brushes her hands of the egg. The Egg 111.png|and promptly leaves. The Egg 112.png|The egg begins to hatch, The Egg 113.png|The doom dragon looks on, The Egg 114.png|as does Wander. The Egg 115.png|The egg hatches The Egg 116.png|and the doom dragon The Egg 117.png|intends to eat the baby. The Egg 118.png|Wander realises his mistake The Egg 119.png|and panics. The Egg 120.png|The doom dragon lunges towards the baby The Egg 121.png|and the baby is oblivious to the danger, The Egg 122.png|Sylvia suddenly returns and steps in to protect the baby. The Egg 123.png|The doom dragon now has two meals, instead of one. The Egg 124.png|The dragon closes in on them as Sylvia hugs the baby The Egg 125.png|but the baby creature's real mother shows up. The Egg 126.png|and she is NOT happy. The Egg 127.png|She roars at the Doom Dragon The Egg 128.png|and it flies away, terrified. The Egg 129.png|The real Mother and child are reunited. The Egg 130.png|Sylvia gives a gulp in relief as Wander points out the lump, The Egg 131.png|"Look. A little lump of love." The Egg 132.png|"takes the buck out of the bronco." The Egg 133.png|Sylvia tugs on Wander's hat affectionately The Egg 134.png|and then they all hug.